The Face of the Past
by bloodfangsoflust
Summary: Sarah never could put Jareth behind her. Now, as her past sneaks up on her with the malevolent new face of someone who has lusted for her since she defeated the Labyrinth, Jareth can only watch as she is put through unimaginable brutality.
1. The Man of The Shadow Castle

"Jareth, you have kept your secret for too long. She is no longer within your reach."

"Are you threatening me, Lumini?" The tone was harsh. The Dark Man smiled maliciously as he heard desperation beneath the tone.

"You have watched her for years, Jareth. She's never taken a lover, never taken a mate. Was that your influence?" A frustrated snarl answered him.

"I am not allowed to meddle in her life any longer. She renounced my claim over her."

"Yes." The Dark Man hissed. "You are not." He left slowly, allowing the building rage behind him to reach excruciating levels before the door shut behind him. Jareth's agonized scream reached his ears, and he smiled. Jareth could do nothing to change his plans, to interfere with his strategy.

Lumini was not the type of man to give up. He had watched her victory over Jareth in the Labyrinth thirteen months ago. Even then, he had wanted her for his own. He had been unable to do anything but groan his frustration as Jareth had tried to seduce her. His arousal could be satiated by no woman in his court. His lust could not be satisfied by any but her. He had nearly wept with relief when she had spurned him in favor of her brother.

"Soon," he whispered. "Soon I will have her and this pain will end. Soon, she will know how I want her. And soon, she will want me in return." Stepping through the shadows, his form disappeared. He would have his woman soon.

Sarah.

In The Aboveground

Sarah grits her teeth at the sting of the needle. Pain washes over her in waves. Pain and a kind of sweet ecstasy. _Jareth…_ Her mind whispers. Suddenly angry at herself, she clamps over her disobeying mind and allows the pain to consume her. The ink bubbles her skin, but it will not stay that way for long. She is accustomed to pain by now. The artist looks up to see how she is faring. She gives him a seductive smile and licks her lips pointedly. He grins. He'd be getting more than money for this job.

The crystal takes shape and soon, color. Pale blues and dark purples on the rim, a little red in one part. White and one of the palest blues she's ever seen cover the interior. Once it is finished, it looks just like Jareth's crystals. She smiles and says in a softly seductive tone, "Thank you."

He flicks his gaze towards the door at the back of the parlor. She deliberately straddles him as she gets off the chair. Snatching her hips, he pulls her closer to grind into her.

"You've never had one like me, babe," she whispers at the feel of his erection.

"I look forward to it," He whispers against her neck. Standing, he pulls her toward the back room.

In The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth began to panic as the darkness shrouded Sarah completely. He could no longer see her. He enters her mind, as he had done many times before. Seeing through her eyes, an unearthly rage filled him as he saw the man kneeling before her. The moans she released made him impeccably jealous. He had never been able to touch her like that. The rising pleasure that was coursing through her fed the flames of his envy.

"Sarah, how can you do this to me? When you know I need you more than anything?" His tortured whisper could not reach her, he knew.

In The Aboveground

The tattoo artist was just as good with his tongue as he was with his needle. She was laying completely naked on a cold metal table. He was between her legs, driving his tongue into her again and again, doing things with it she'd never felt before.

_Sarah, how can you do this to me? When you know I need you more than anything?_ The words exploded into her head as she pitched in another orgasm. She moaned at the torture in the whisper.

"Now," she pleaded with him. She needed to be able to forget Jareth, her love for him. He groaned in response, moving over her. She felt the tip of his swollen member against her entrance and dropped her head back. His lips covered hers and he thrust into her at the same time. Her moan echoed in his mouth as his tongue courted hers in the most sensitive place. His strokes touched deep within her, at a tender space that always sent her wild.

"You dare to touch one who belongs to me?" The rage in the whisper was a voice she did not recognize. He didn't hear it at first, continuing his thrusts. She thought she'd imagined it, so she lost herself in his caresses. Suddenly, a pair of hands jerked her roughly from under him. She moaned in protest as his thrusts stopped. A slap across the face woke her up. She was released and her eyes opened. A scream tore the air.

"You'll never touch her again!" She watched, horrified, as her lover had his member torn from him and his throat slit. He lay in a horrible grimace of death. Her "rescuer" turned to look at her.

Jareth's Castle

His agony was prolonged. Her would-be lover entering his love drove him to the edge. He could do nothing to stop this violation. Jareth's need for her was too much. His erection tugged viciously at his skintight slacks. He needed her, _needed_ to have her around him, _needed_ to be inside her. The only thing he could do was watch the sudden change in view. A fierce joy laced through him as he watched her lover's manhood torn from him. Then he frowned.

"Lumini!" He cried out when he saw the man's customary hood. "You get away from her!"

Aboveground

The figure before her was covered in a cloak. His face was hidden by a heavy hood. The voice was deep, rough, and very distinctly male.

"Sarah, you belong to me now." She glared at the figure.

"Says you, you mother fucker!" He had her pinned against the wall instantly. Her hands were pinned over her head and his cloak was suddenly gone. She felt his shaft against her opening and screamed the only word left to her frightened mind.

"Jareth!" The man hissed and slapped her again. Manacling her wrist, they disappear into the back.

Castle of Shifting Shadows

Sarah awoke in complete and absolute darkness. She wasn't even sure if she'd actually opened her eyes. _Jareth…._ She doesn't bother to reprimand herself this time. She needed him now.

"Oh good. You awaken." The voice forced her to flinch. She shivered as fingers trailed over her naked flesh.

"What do you want with me?" She whispers, holding back a cry as the probing fingers toyed with her bare breasts.

"You refused him he last time you were here," the voice whispered, hoarse with barely concealed lust. "He gave you a choice. I won't be doing the same." His lips melded to hers, and she groaned into his mouth. His gentle pressure in her mind turned her towards lust for him, wanting him. _Jareth…._ His spell broke, and her cries echoed in the darkness as she struggled to get the man off her. Something searing hot touched her shoulder, and she screamed. He smirked, satisfied.

"You'll not think of that name ever again, Sarah. You are mine, and I don't share. With anyone." She whimpered as the heat came close again- not touching, but close enough for her to feel the warmth. "Understand?"

"Yes…." She sobbed.

"Yes, 'Master'." He corrected her, jabbing the heat at her inner thigh. She screamed again.

"Yes, Master!" She whined under her sobbing cries.

"Good."

Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth screamed with his love. He felt her pain. He knew what she was going through. He knew where she was too, just not _where_ that where was. Lumini stayed in his Castle of Shifting Shadows. If he didn't want it found, it wouldn't be. The place was absolute darkness. Who knew what tortures she would go through in that dark hell? He needed her even more now. Her vulnerability screamed to him. His name sounded through her mind frequently, and he was powerless to help her. What's said is said. He could not undo her refusal of him. Now he could only sit idly and watch as Lumini tortured and raped her.

Castle of Shifting Shadows

Sarah felt blood trickling down between her breasts. A knife was digging into her shoulder. On her side, the liquid trailed down her chest, over and between her breasts, down her stomach. The man had left her that way, wrists and ankles chained to something insubstantial but very cold.

_Jareth…._ She wept silently at her memories of him. If there was one reason she had never taken a permanent lover, it was out of hope that he would return and claim her as his own once again.

_Jareth…._ "Goblin King….Goblin King….wherever you may be…." She mutters. "Please take me from this life and-" Something white-hot swung out of the shadows and landed on her stomach. Another shriek tore out of her raw throat at the pain. The heat caused her pale skin to instantly blister and bleed, sealing and opening again over and over. The man was in view again.

"Didn't I tell you not to think of that name again?"


	2. Torture and Memories Relived

**_Disclaimer_**: I, unfortunately, do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters or places. I do, however, own Lumini and the Castle of Shifting Shadows. Don't steal them!

Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth paced restlessly around his throne room, snapping at the goblins that dared enter his presence. He could hear them party in the lower chambers of the castle. The noise infuriated him. He wanted to stomp downstairs and wring every one of their necks for daring to have their revelry. He didn't, though. He was locked in Sarah's mind, unable to leave it. He had heard her call to him. Lumini's interference with her call had sent him into a frenzy of rage.

"There were only a few more words!" He continued to fume. Looking back into the crystal, he watched as Lumini tried to convince her she loved him. He smirked. This would be interesting.

Castle of Shifting Shadows

The man returned to her. She felt more than saw him smirk and groaned inwardly. Her muscles ached from his tortures. At least he hadn't tried to have sex with her again. She hated to think of the punishment that would come when she refused him. He came closer and pulled her onto his lap. She felt his heat- and the fact that he was hard. He was naked. She squirmed, instantly on her guard. He pressed his face to her neck, nibbling and pressing kisses. She jerked away, but his grip on her tightened. She felt his hands move up from where he gripped her at her waist. She released a growl and elbowed him in the face.

"How dare you!" He snarled, slapping her across one cheek. She flinched, and he took the opportunity to enter her mind.

"My name is Lumini, my love. I am Overlord of this castle, and King of Darkness. And you, my love, will soon be my Lady." Sarah began to shake her head. He shuddered beneath her and his hold on her mind slipped.

"No." She muttered. He frowned.

"What was that?"

"Lumini, I am not going to be yours." She felt him tense beneath her. That was the only warning before he spun her around to face him. He forced her legs apart so she was straddling him. She jerked backward, but it only served to raise her hips higher. He took the opening and sank his erection into her. She cried out and tried to force him back out of her frantically, but every movement caused a shaft of pleasure through her. He moaned- it was obvious he felt the same.

"No…." She groaned. He smirked.

"I don't think that's what you want." He began pushing and pulling, and she lost her hold on everything.

Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth slammed both fists into a wall. The stone beneath his fists was jarred. He was angry beyond words at this point. He dared to force her? He dared to continue after she refused him? He dared to touch her at all?

"Just say the words, Sarah! Say the words, and I can take you away!" He screamed at the picture in his mind.

Castle of Shifting Shadows

Sarah tensed as words exploded into her mind, as they had done back in the tattoo parlor. _Just say the words, Sarah! Say the words, and I can take you away!_ Sarah blinked and began to fight the passion-induced stupor and numbing effects Lumini was forcing on her mind.

"Hush, darlin', and everything will be okay. Shush, my Queen, and I will take you away." Sarah snarled and managed to force him completely off of and out of her.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now!" Lumini snarled. Sarah screamed as she felt the heat slam into her body. She felt her skin burn and blister, peel and heal all at once. Something sliced right through both of her arms, and she felt blood trickle down. Sobbing and screaming at the same time from the intense pain, she tried to crawl away, to escape the pain. A searing pain entered her mind, so agonizing she couldn't find the breath to scream.

Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth was stunned by the amount of pain he felt coming from her. She would lose her mind at this rate. She'd said the words- but he couldn't go to her. Something blocked him from transporting to her side and taking her away. Frenzied anger and panic drove him to throw himself at anything and everything, trying to get to her.

Castle of Shifting Shadows

The tremendous pain drove all need of Jareth from Sarah's mind. Her mouth was open, lips shaped in a ghastly vision of the sheer agony that bolted through her. It felt like her entire body was being torn in two, one cell at a time. A new intense pain touched her breast just over her heart. She finally found the breath to scream- a sound that would tear at the heartstrings of any who heard it. The pain finally lifted, and Sarah collapsed. Her breast throbbed with hurt. Her entire body was afire with the ebbing agony.

"Now," Lumini growled, "you are marked as mine more clearly than his. He will not want you now." Sarah sobbed herself into blackness.

Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth cried the first tears he had shed in several millennia. Lumini had reversed her blood flow and set a mix of fire and ice along her veins. It was a simple double spell- and he could do far worse to her. He had, in fact done worse. Lumini had branded Sarah. His coat of arms- two intertwined snakes eating each other and being eaten by a dragon- was now burned it into her very flesh. No amount of healing could take that away. She would carry his mark forever, like it or not. Jareth could not take it from her, no matter how he wanted to. Worse yet, Lumini's branding of her had cancelled Jareth's own. He had blazoned it onto her flesh, but Jareth had woven his into her very soul.

_Flashback_

_Jareth watched as Sarah, dressed in the white gown sewn with pearls and diamonds, searched in vain. She did not quite know it was he she sought, but that was how he wanted it. The goblins he had made human for the crystal spell were performing perfectly. He had threatened their lives if they didn't. They heard a different tune- similar in beat and cadence to the one he sang to Sarah. She heard his gift to her: his unending love intertwined into her soul, her heart, her memory. While he sang, he wove his mark onto her soul._

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes

_She searched for something she did not understand. As much as it killed him, he refused to go to her. Not yet._

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast

In search of new dreams

A love that will last

Within your heart

I'll place the moon

Within your heart

_Sarah saw him out of the corner of her eye. He let her, amused at how well his game was being played. But something was different this time. He had marked the others, but never with such an extravagant show. Sarah was different, and he meant to show that to her. In any way he could._

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down

_This was such a strange predicament. He hadn't written songs for the others, he hadn't performed such great tricks, he hadn't tried to get their attention in any other way than to get them to hand over the child. _

Falling

_Why did he go to such great lengths for this one? Why try to impress her? Why work so hard to try and keep the brat?_

Falling

_What was so special about Sarah that he had to keep her in the Underground? What was this pressing insistence that she stay with him, by his side forever? Sarah finally met his eyes across the dance floor, and Jareth knew. The realization struck him like a bolt of lightning._

Falling in love

_The Goblin King had finally fallen in love. She had wished her baby away. He had taken him. She persevered through his Labyrinth and even faced him down as an equal, rather than cower and quiver and beg. She was the One he had longed for millennia to have. He finally had her in his arms, spinning her on the floor in gentle circles._

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path

Between the stars

I'll lay my love

Between the stars

_He dripped true promises into her ears. He wanted her with him. He would give her anything she asked for, so long as he could keep her. So long as she never left him, she would grant her every request._

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down

_Jareth knew he had been hard on her at the beginning of her thirteen-hour stint in the Labyrinth. He had to have been. Then, she had been not more than another girl to outsmart and get rid of, adding two creatures rather than one to his domain. He would send the brat….Toby, had she called him?...back home, so long as he could have her. He burned for her- needed her more than he had ever needed anything. He would have her. He would protect her from the perils of the Underground, and help her to live forever. She would serve by his side as the Goblin Queen. She was marked now, his forever- when suddenly, she broke away from him. Her eyes, glazed over by the magic he'd been spinning, suddenly cleared._

"_Toby…." She whispered. Then she broke the barrier keeping her in the spell._

_End Flashback_

Jareth had not expected her to be so strong. He had not wanted her to leave him. He had wanted to dance in her arms, lost in her gaze, for all eternity. But now, she was in the hands of the enemy. He connected once more to her mind. Surprise registered quickly.

Castle of Shifting Shadows

Sarah awoke on a bright stone path. Confusion touched her frayed nerves. What was going on? She heard the fluttering of wings close by, then the sharp bite of a fairy. She flinched and shied away, only to hear the thing's amused giggle as it fluttered away. Hedges rose before her, and an elaborately carved wooden door stood in the hedges close by. A frown brushed her features. This all looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Welcome back, Sarah."


	3. Just A Little Help From the Wings

**_Disclaimer_**: I, unfortunately, do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters or places. I do, however, own Lumini and the Castle of Shifting Shadows. Don't steal them!

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Welcome back, Sarah." She knew the voice. It tugged at her memory- but just when she thought she had caught it, it slipped through her fingers like smoke. She frowned, turning to face the voice. It was almost musical.

Sarah saw groin-high black boots first. There was a slight heel on them- blunt and square, but still a heel. A glittering cape swung at the ankles. She followed the purple glint up to skintight black pants. Her gaze lingered a moment too long on the manhood beneath he pants, and she blushed. Not at the sight, but at the thoughts the vision stirred. Was she truly that bold? She didn't know. The pants gave way to a dragonskin jacket the color of ruby fire. The face, though- the face….for some reason, it looked wrong to her. She had seen something like this man before, but something didn't add up about this apparition. A wicked smile touched slightly thin lips. Black gloved hands played with a crystal, twirling and turning the orb with obvious skill and ease.

"Who are you?" Sarah muttered. A face rather like his surfaced in her mind, but was gone as fast as it had come.

"Do you not know me?" The voice smirked. Sarah stared hard at the man. She should know him, shouldn't she? It was obvious he knew who she was. There was something wrong about him. His cocky, arrogant manner was correct, there was no doubt about that. The thin lips were right, too. Everything seemed just fine- but there was definitely something wrong.

"Do you not know the Goblin King?" A name flittered across her scattered mind, but it was gone before she could grasp it. She shrugged off the feeling of wrongness; she could barely remember her own name right now, let alone someone else's.

Castle Beyond The Goblin City

Jareth stared at the illusions in a mixture of fear and awe. He hadn't expected Lumini to go to such extreme lengths just to break a human. True, he himself would have if given the chance. But Lumini was bored easily with his toys, and it was overly lavish for him. A new fear hit Jareth solidly in the chest. Could Lumini desire her as deeply Jareth himself did? Could Lumini lust for her as powerfully as he? Could Lumini love her?

The Entrance of the Labyrinth

Sarah stood staring at the man intently, wanting desperately to recognize him. Another fairy came close to her. She flinched, her attention diverted to the small creature. It didn't bite her as she expected.

"Remember, Sarah," the small female whispered before flying off. Sarah frowned. Remember what? What was she supposed to remember? Wait- her name was Sarah? Yes, that sounded right. She didn't know why, but it sounded correct. Another fairy landed on her shoulder. This looked much like the other had, female-shaped and pale in coloring. She grasped Sarah's ear in small hands and whispered as well,

"Remember, Sarah."

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth frowned minutely at the fairy's behavior. This was not like them. They were simple creatures at best, and their memories were not so good. He shrugged it off easily. Perhaps the alteration in the magics of the Labyrinth had released them at last to their true glory. Was it possible they favored Sarah? Could they want to free her from her troubles?

_We wish to help you, Jareth. _A feminine voice whispered in his mind.

_She means so much to you, and we have been trapped in forms not our own for far too long. _Jareth thought it was another, but their voices were so similar he couldn't quite tell the difference.

_She freed us from our prisons, and this is the least we can do._

The Entrance to the Labyrinth

The man before Sarah frowned deeply at the tiny creatures. A cloud of them swarmed around him.

"Release her from your lies!" they hissed in silver-bell voices. Sarah had a fairy on each shoulder now. One bit her ear, and she flinched. Neither disappeared.

"Sarah, remember. Remember your past in this place." She uttered a soft cry as frustration built. One of the creatures landed on her chest and bit something there- this time her cry was of pain. Her hand came to where the bite throbbed- and encountered a burn. Tracing the burn meant nothing to her, but the pain brought back the memory of how she had gotten it. It was a brand- marking her as belonging to someone she didn't want to be in possession of. Tears began to course down her cheeks as the tiny women began biting her all over her body and inciting throbbing pains in muscles she'd somehow forgotten were in complete agony. Pain better off forgotten flooded back into Sarah's body, and she screamed.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched as, again, Sarah's body was put through tortures he could do nothing to stop. Why were they hurting her? They were supposed to be _helping_ her! He frantically tried to stop them, but they refused to listen to him.

_We can heal her hurts, Goblin King._

_We just have to put her through pain first._

_That's just how it has to work._

_Be ready, Goblin King. When we give the word, you must be prepared to collect her. We can only hold him off for so long._ Jareth gave his assent. He would be ready. He had been for some time. Watching helplessly was one thing, but he had to get Sarah out of the Hell he had helped put her into in the first place.

The Entrance to the Labyrinth

The man gave a furious roar and swiped at the fairys. Once was all it took. The ones swarming around him dropped rather like stones. Their bodies ceased to move as soon as they touched the ground. They began to darken to a hideous shade of gray, losing their platinum luster as true and instant death befell them. The creatures perched on Sarah did not appear to be affected by the spell, strangely.

The illusion around Lumini, disguising him as an imperfect Goblin King, flickered and abruptly died. Sarah met the pure black eyes of her tormenter and screamed again. Her mind knew not but pain. She could not think past that she had to get away from him, to keep him away from her. He advanced and she fought back instantaneously, kicking out and backpedaling rapidly. There was about eight feet between them when her eyes clouded over.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched, panic mounting higher and higher. How could he possibly let her go through this? _How_, dammit? Especially after the little spell Lumini had just cast. That was a Death Spell, and there was nothing stopping it. He did not pause to consider why Sarah still lived after it. He didn't care at the moment.

The Entrance to the Labyrinth

The fairys clinging to Sarah bit harder at her brand. Her eyes cleared a little and the scream that reverberated around the open area made the very Labyrinth quake with rage. A kind of unearthly but very grounded scream of absolute fury shook the very air.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief. The Labyrinth had finally recognized Sarah. It knew her and would protect her from everything that wished her harm.

_Just get her inside the maze. The Labyrinth will keep her safe then. _He felt the fairy's agreement and watched as they herded her toward the ornate wooden door that would allow Sarah to refuge.

The Entrance to the Labyrinth

Lumini was fast becoming enraged. It seemed the very Earth wished to keep him from his prize. The few fairys still clinging to Sarah must have done something to her, for she had screamed upon looking at him. Now she was frantically scrambling for the entrance to the Labyrinth- somewhere he couldn't get to her. In retrospect, he never should have brought her to the entrance. Hindsight's a bitch.

"Through the door, Sarah." The fairy's whispered to her. She clung to the words like a lifeline in her rush for the door. The gateway to the maze opened, spilling forth light and fog like a welcome embrace. A flash of recollection came to Sarah's poor, agonized mind- a time when the door had seemed almost forbidding- but it was gone quickly. She cast a wild look at the man advancing upon her and quickly tumbled into the open sanctuary. The doors slammed as soon as she was through.

Lumini, who had been reaching for her, had his hand instantly sliced off. The Labyrinth had denied him admittance, had denied him her! This simply would not do. Intense pain shafted up his arm and he blinked out of sight, cursing Jareth.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth pulled himself out of Sarah's mind as she blacked out. He twirled a crystal casually between his hands, relief and elation warring for victory within him. He heard Lumini before he saw him. The darker man stormed into the Throne Room. Jareth's lips twitched as he saw Lumini was missing a hand.

"She belongs to me!" Lumini shrieked. Jareth had to restrain a laugh. He had never seen Lumini so distressed, so ill-composed.

"You are the one that brought her here, Lumini. You should have known the Labyrinth would protect her." Jareth's voice was calm and he stated only fact. It didn't improve Lumini's mood, of course.

"That means nothing!" He hissed in response. "I have branded her, I have claimed her! She belongs to me." Jareth gave him an infuriating smirk.

"Get out of my home, Lumini. She is no longer yours. Sarah is under the protection of the Labyrinth and no longer in your custody." Lumini gaped at Jareth in a very undiplomatic way before turning on his heel and stomping out of the Throne Room.

Jareth rejoined his mind to Sarah's as he felt her begin to wake up.

Just Inside the Gate to the Labyrinth

Sarah began to awaken some time later. There was a small feminine voice in her ear, and a much louder, masculine voice in her head.

_Sarah, wake up._ The male voice spoke in a soft, seductive kind of tone, as though he could convince her to wake up faster that way.

"Sarah, please wake up!" The female voice was pleading with her, as though afraid she wouldn't awaken. She sat up slowly, head spinning in one of the worst headaches she'd ever had. Memories flooded her mind of her recent imprisonment in the shadow hellhole, and every single muscle screamed in protest at each lone movement. There was the tiniest flicker of movement on her left, and she turned to see a tiny woman floating just before her eyes.

"Oh, thank the Spirit! I was afraid I'd lost you!" She perched on Sarah's lap, tumbling out of the air in a very ungraceful somersault.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked softly. She didn't mean to be rude, but she really didn't know who the girl was.

"My name is Melani. I am a fairy- well, _the _fairy now. The rest were killed trying to save your life." There was a wretched sadness in her voice. Sarah frowned slightly.

"The man…."

"Yes. His name is Lumini- the King of the Shadow Realm." Sarah nodded.

"I remember that. He wanted me to be his Queen." Melani nodded.

"You are actually the Goblin King's bride-to-be. Or at least, you are his chosen Life Mate. I'm supposed to take you to him." Sarah frowned and shuddered. Another man, with a claim on her very life? She didn't think she could take it again. Not another, anyway.

"Who is this Goblin King?" Melani smiled beautifully.

"I can tell you on the way. We have to get through the Labyrinth to get to him."

"And if I decide I don't want to belong to him?" Melani's smile faltered.

"Well, you'll know when we get there. But he is not anything like Lumini, I promise you, Sarah." Sarah stood up and began to get her spinning head under control. As soon as she could see once more, she could start to move out of the entranceway and toward this Goblin King.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched carefully throughout the entire interaction. Melani had not said the entire truth- fairy reproduction was through splitting in half and creating a second in that way. She would, eventually, continue her species. It would just take her a little time. He shrugged it off. The population of fairys was not currently his concern. As Sarah's world stopped spinning, he smiled.

_Go right, Sarah._


	4. Slowly Regaining Who She Once Was

**_Disclaimer_**: I, unfortunately, do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters or places. I do, however, own Lumini and the Castle of Shifting Shadows, and of course, Melani. Don't steal them!

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Sarah looked uneasily to Melani. The voice in her head urged her to go right, but what if the voice was Lumini? She couldn't get lost in this place. The King of the Shadow Realm might come and find her- and she could not bear the thought of returning to his care.

"Melani, do you know what way to go?" Melani frowned a moment, closing her eyes. Her lips moved silently, as though she were speaking to someone Sarah couldn't see. Her eyes opened again, but they were set in a puzzled expression.

"Jareth says he will speak to you to let you know." She shrugged apologetically at Sarah, then her expression became expectant.

_Go right, Sarah. _Sarah sighed in exasperation and turned to the right. She kept her hand on the wall while she walked. Dizzy spells came frequently, and she needed the wall to keep herself upright when they hit.

"Melani, how is it you know who I am? Is my name really Sarah?" Melani started to laugh- a beautiful chime-like sound, though it was faint.

"Of course your name is Sarah! I, and the others in the Labyrinth, know about you. You beat the game. You won the Labyrinth." Sarah frowned.

"The Labyrinth?"

"That is where you are now. You don't remember, do you?" Sarah shook her head, grey eyes distressed.

"Well, don't worry about it. Lumini must have tortured you good and long for this to have happened. The Labyrinth is a gigantic maze that makes up the Kingdom of the Goblins, ruled by Jareth. Of course, there are more than just goblins here," Melani soothed. Sarah's memory flared.

_A huge orange beast. Hair hanging in tangles and matted all the way down to his hide. Huge jaws, hands, feet. A name- Ludo._

"But it is called the Goblin's Kingdom because technically, they own it. Goblins are a pretty stupid lot generally, so they needed Jareth to run it for them. They do whatever he tells them in return for his political maneuvering."

"You said I 'won' the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. You beat the game." Upon seeing Sarah's confused look, Melani elaborated.

"When a young girl wishes away her charge- namely the baby she is watching, though we have gotten others- that charge is brought here. The girl says 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now' and the goblins come and take the child. Then the girl has a choice." Melani's voice was sparking memories in Sarah's mind.

_Toby was screaming at the top of his lungs. He'd stolen Lancelot, and Sarah couldn't stand it when people came into her room uninvited. She'd told him a story, but he'd been shrieking so loudly she couldn't even hear it herself, let alone he hear it._

"_I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" Noting happened. She almost swore. Putting Toby back in his crib, she stormed for the door._

"_I wish the goblins would take you away," she hit the light switch, "right now." Lightning flashed, and the screaming stopped. Stepping back into the room, she flicked the switch. Nothing happened. Had the power gone out? Sarah stepped further into the room, nervous now._

"_Toby?"_

"The girl can allow Jareth to take the charge," Melani stated.

"_I'd like to have my brother back, if it's all the same."_

"_What's said is said." Jareth's arrogance was astounding, even then._

"_Please, I have to have my brother back!"_

"She can accept his gift in return for the charge."

"_I've brought you a gift." A bubble grew in Jareth's hand, instantly solidifying into something clear and round._

"_What is it?" _

"_It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it'll show you your dreams. Do you want it?" Sarah eyed the crystal almost hungrily. "Then forget the baby."_

"Or she can go through the Labyrinth."

"_Is that the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?"_

"_Turn back Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."_

"_I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" _

"_What a pity." She studied the layout of the land spread beneath her. _

"_It doesn't look that far."_

"_It's further than you think." Jareth pointed to a clock that had materialized close by. Such a curious clock- it went to thirteen instead of twelve._

"_You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever. Such a pity."_

"If she succeeds in finding the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, she can choose to take her charge back, or allow Jareth to keep it." The flow of memories stopped. Sarah blinked. Melani wasn't finished, however.

"You are the only one that succeeded in finding the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. No other girl has been able to get even close. That is why you are famous in the Underground. That is why Jareth wishes you for his wife." Sarah abruptly stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Melani, I don't want someone to claim me again!"

"Sarah, no one will claim you. Jareth loves you. He wants you as his Life Mate because he loves you, not so that he can rule you."

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth was watching through Sarah's eyes. He could easily have answered her questions, a lot more quickly than Melani. But she had a right to know it all. Besides, Melani was helping Sarah rebuild herself. Without that, she would never be his Sarah again. It was good that she had to travel the Labyrinth again. It would help spark her memories, bring herself back. He flinched when Melani told Sarah his feelings- how had she known? Who else knew? Was it that obvious?

Just Inside the Gate to the Labyrinth

"How can I man I don't even know love me?" Sarah asked. The question brought on more laughter from Melani.

"Oh, you know him. You just don't remember that you know him. The last time you were here, he threw a ball in your honor. True, he was trying to get you to forget Toby, but you broke through his spell. He even wrote a song for you, sang it to you in the Ballroom Bubble. Think about it- do you remember?"

_Sarah was looking for something. She didn't know what she sought, but she knew it was worth the time it was taking her. She was wearing a white ball gown, sewn with pearls and diamonds and opals. The silk cascaded around her, poufs at the shoulders and floor-length, a wide skirt. The bodice sparkled with tiny rubies placed among the opals and diamonds. _

"_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes."_

Sarah nodded to Melani.

"I remember a little bit. I'm sure my memory will improve as we get closer to the Castle." Melani nodded.

"I have no doubt, sweet one."

"Melani, will you tell me more about the Labyrinth?" Melani nodded.

"The Labyrinth is separated into several separate sections. The sections are too numerous to mention them all right now, but as we come to them I'll be glad to tell you about them. Right now, we are in the Hedge Maze, or the Bushmesh, as the goblins call it. We aren't too far in, and probably won't get too far until your head gets better. But worry not; we have all the time in the world." Melani danced around on Sarah's shoulder for a few moments. Sarah giggled, though it made her head hurt even more.

"You're pretty good." Melani sighed.

"I was better when I had a partner." Her face lit up. "Do you want to be my partner?" Sarah frowned.

"Aren't I a bit big for that?"

"That can be changed. I can make you my size." Sarah nodded.

"As long as you can put me right afterward." Melani nodded.

"Oh, that's the easy part." She spoke a single word that Sarah didn't understand, and suddenly, Sarah had wings. Looking at Melani, she realized she was no longer human-size, but about as tall as her hand used to be.

"How did you do that?"

"When a fairy dies, her magic is distributed among those remaining. Because I am the only one left right now, I received all of the magic. Usually it would take a dozen of us to have done that."

"What do you mean by 'for now?"

"I can split in half to create a new fairy. And I will, once I get you safely to Jareth."

"Won't that halve your magic?" Melani smiled.

"Oh, no. When we recreate, our own magic is doubled and the copy is given to the new fairy. So we lose no magic when we recreate, and the new ones are not any less powerful than we." Melani abruptly grabbed Sarah's hands, and they danced in midair.

It was near twilight when they finally came back down out of the sky. On the way down, they had been far too giddy to notice the white-and-cream screech owl. It chased them almost playfully for a very deep dive. When they hit the Bushmesh, the owl left off and flew away. Sarah thought she heard a chuckle from it. A voice startled both of them.

"'Ello." Both girls spun around quickly. Melani unraveled the spell on Sarah quickly, and Sarah found herself sitting sprawled on the stone walkway, staring at a blue caterpillar sporting a red plume on the top of his head.

"By the Goblin King! Sarah!" The worm yelped. Sarah stared curiously at the little worm, mesmerized. She knew him. She couldn't remember how, but she knew him.

"You know each other?" Melani asked, nervous. The worm nodded.

"Sarah and me was acquainted the last time she came through the Labyrinth. I showed her that things aren't always what they seem in this place." Sarah nodded.

"_You don't by any chance know the way through this Labyrinth, do you?"_

"'_oo, me? Naw, I'm just a worm."_

"_Oh."_

"_Come inside, meet the missus."_

"I remember you now. You asked me in for a nice cup of tea, and to meet the missus." He nodded, bulbous eyes filling with tears.

"No more missus, Mistress Sarah. She died shortly after you beat the Labyrinth."

"Oh. I'm so sorry for your loss." He nodded.

"Thank you, Mistress. Where are you headed this time?"

"Back to the castle. I need Jareth to help me get my memory back."

"In that case, follow the same path you did before. Go through that opening there, Mistress. Just across the way. And never forget that things aren't always what they seem in this place." He crawled back into his home. Sarah stood, scooping Melani up with her, and walked through the opening beyond the worm's home. They would get through this, and she would face Jareth, hopefully with her memory intact.

The Castle of Shifting Shadows

Lumini sat alone in his dark Throne Room. His mangled arm was cradled in his lap, still periodically dripping blood. The shade had not quite healed the stump. It would not be able to grow it back, but it was at least going to stop paining him so. He could not see Sarah himself. But Jareth could, and he could get into Jareth's mind. Jareth was constantly monitoring Sarah, so it was an easy feat to keep an eye on his prize. Once she reached the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, he could claim her as his once more. She did still bear his brand, there was no doubt about that. His mark would never fade, not ever. Jareth couldn't explain that mark away. He would wait. She would soon be his.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched as Sarah bedded down for the night. He would watch her sleep to keep the nightmares that were imminent away from her. He sent for one of his underlings late that night. Sarah deserved an escort.

"Sarah is in the Bushmesh close to Stoneweb," he said casually to the creature before him. "Make sure she gets a proper welcome, won't you?"

"Yes, sir." The creature bowed and left, thoughts in turmoil. Sarah, back? Here, in the Labyrinth? How could that be? He would do as his King requested, though. It was his duty.


	5. Dreams Unremembered and A Familiar Face

**_Disclaimer:_** Lumini, Melani, and the Castle of Shifting Shadows are mine. No stealing!

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Sarah fell asleep quickly. She had never been able to sleep well since coming home from the Labyrinth- that much she remembered. Her nights were haunted by Jareth's face, the other creatures she'd met. Of course, every time she woke up, she couldn't remember any of them. Not even names. Like someone had stopped her from remembering. Now, her dreams filled with memories. Memories of things she ought not to remember, memories of things she longed to regain.

_The owl at the park-Merlin-the wicked stepmother-father-Toby-lightning-crying stopped-goblins-laughter-You're him, aren't you?-I've brought you a gift-Don't defy me-You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth-Hoggle-which way do you want to go-the cleaners-sometimes the way forward is the way back-Ludo-chilly down-the bog of eternal stench-Sir Didymus-Ambroisias-You can call the rocks?-Hoggle, you're a lifesaver!-everything's dancing-falling in love-Lancelot?-It was all a dream-through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered-I have to save Toby!-My lady!-it's only a goblin city-I forgive you, Hoggle-Ludo, call the rocks-I have to face him alone-should you need us-I can't live within you-Toby!-Give me the child-I have been generous-Fear me-love me-do as I say-and I will be your slave-You have no power over me-party in Sarah's room-the owl in the window-dreams-was it real?-a love stronger than time-if only I could remember his name!-his song-the tattoo artist-Lumini-darkness-torture-pain-Jareth!_

Sarah bolted awake with a scream in her throat. Melani was still deep asleep beside her, so she swallowed her full-out panic and breathed deep. She could not or would not worry Melani. But the voice in her head knew of her despair and whispered soothing words.

_Sarah, be calm. You are safe, and you are whole. I have sent someone to help you. He will be there come morning. Sleep._

She took the advice and fell back into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke the second time, she couldn't remember why she'd woken up so frightened in the first place. The memory of her dream was gone.

The Castle of Shifting Shadows

The stump of his arm had finally closed over. Stabbing pains still periodically jolted up his arm, but he ignored them for the most part. Lumini had been blocked out of Jareth's mind. A kind of shield stopped him from gaining access to his enemy's thoughts. Worse, it blocked his view of his prize. He could no longer see Sarah. He couldn't even get into her dreams. Needless to say, he was frustrated out of his mind. Sarah could be anywhere in the Labyrinth. He couldn't get into the place to find her himself. He couldn't even get into the Castle Beyond the Goblin City thanks to the Spirit of the Labyrinth. His only option was to find a way in on his own.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched Sarah's repose carefully. Her memories were coming back quickly. But her mind was not ready to accept them yet. The pain Lumini inflicted upon her had created a kind of mental block, keeping her from knowing her own memories. Perhaps he could get to her? The Labyrinth would not allow him to teleport to her, but it was possible that he could get to her in another way. His mind lit on an idea and he nodded to himself. That's what he'd do.

Somewhere in the Bushmesh, close to the Stoneweb

Melani stirred, releasing a yawn of a high-pitched bell tone. Sarah smiled down at her. Melani stood and fluttered up to Sarah's chest, examining the brand mark. Sarah tensed slightly as Melani touched the scorched flesh gently. Even the air hurt the mark, and the touch shot a jolt of pain through her body. Melani smiled softly.

"Sarah I can begin to heal this. If you let me, I can get rid of it."

Sarah looked down at the brand.

"Yes, Melani. Please, if you would."

Melani nodded. Abruptly, before Sarah could react, Melani bit the mark in its exact center as hard as she could. Sarah cried out softly, instinctively jerking away from the pain. Melani clung to the tatters of Sarah's shirt and removed her teeth. No blood flowed from the mark, but instead Sarah felt a kind of coolness, like a droplet of rain wending its way along the entire mark. It visibly softened- the skin looked less raw, less red.

"I'll have to do that for the next few days, but it'll fade before we get to the castle. Before we get there, it'll be completely gone. I promise."

"Thank you, Melani," Sarah said fervently.

"Sarah?"

A voice Sarah knew spoke softly from several feet away. Sarah and Melani whipped around quickly to face the speaker. A small creature stood there. He was short and stout. His face was heavily lined by weather and his eyes were small compared to his body. Short stubby legs and arms poked out at seemingly awkward angles.

"I didn't know if Jareth was tricking me again or if he meant it," the creature took a step forward cautiously, as though disbelieving what he saw, "so when he sent me I came as fast as I could. I had to know if he was telling the truth. And he was. Sarah, I can't believe you're back!"

A name flashed across Sarah's mind.

"Hoggle!"

The creature nodded.

"Yes, Mistress, it's me."

Sarah opened her arms, and Hoggle rushed forward, heedless of her aches and lingering pains in her muscles. He wrapped his short arms around her as best he could, trying to tell if he was dreaming or not.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched Hoggle's reunion with his only true friend in the entire world and couldn't help but be moved to tears. The poor creature was harsh and cynical because no one had ever treated him with kindness deserving of one with a heart as big as his. Jareth himself had threatened him ceaselessly before he'd realized his love for Sarah. That had changed him completely. Hoggle never changed his behavior toward Jareth- which Jareth never held against him. He had treated the little troll badly for years. The sudden change in behavior read as a trick to the dwarf, and Jareth did nothing to change that. There was no need.

Bushmesh, close to the Stoneweb

Hoggle released Sarah after a few minutes. She would never know exactly how much it meant to him to see her again. He surveyed her. His eyes took in her features, aged only a year or two in vision- though in truth, she was now nineteen. It had been four surface years since he had seen her. Her hair was longer and darker and matted with blood. Her eyes held an inexpressible pain that he would never ask her about. Her chest was marked with Lumini's brand- though it looked better today than it had last night when he'd watched her sleep through one of Jareth's crystal's. One of those same crystals had been inked into the flesh of her right shoulder at the back he had noticed. She may not quite know exactly what that meant, either, but he did. Her connection to Jareth was deep within the heart- the mind did not have to know him, because the heart did.

"You've grown up some," he said gruffly, hiding the emotions he was feeling. She smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"You look the same as you did last time I saw you," she answered fondly.

"Excuse me," Melani wriggled up to Sarah's shoulder and called attention to herself, "but who are you?"

"Name's Hoggle. I'm a friend of Sarah's."

Sarah nodded.

"Hoggle, this is Melani."

Melani's eyes narrowed as she sized him up.

"You're the one that used to spray us."

Hoggle nodded, eyes dropping to the ground in shame.

"That I did."

Melani lifted off Sarah's shoulder and fluttered just in front of Hoggle's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking straight at her. Melani nodded.

"I accept your apology."

Sarah smiled and stood, scooping Melani out of the air and setting the fairy on her shoulder. She smiled down at Hoggle and took his hand.

"Now, how do we get to the Goblin King?" Hoggle smiled widely and pulled Sarah gently down a path just to the right of the one they had been planning to take.

"I can take you straight to the Castle," he said proudly, "Just follow me."

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth smiled at Hoggle's boast. He had told him specifically to take her through the Flame Grove, Bog of Eternal Stench, the Shadow Forest, the Junkyard, and the Goblin City. 'Follow the same path she took before, but shorten the time in the Stoneweb and pass the Oubliette.' Hoggle had nodded, said he understood, and left. The path he had turned on would take them to the Grotto, where he could make his presence known to her. He could show her who he was in the Grotto while making sure the other two in her entourage were properly busied. He also knew Hoggle would find Sir Didymus and Ludo on the way. He was fine with that. They would also help bring Sarah's mind back under her own control.

He felt Lumini try to intrude once again and couldn't repress the smirk. The shields he had asked the Spirit to provide for Sarah's benefit were working perfectly. The Spirit of the Labyrinth felt deeply for Sarah and would do anything to keep her safe. He felt the same way and so conceded to anything the Spirit asked of him. For the moment, it had expressed no objection to him helping her retrieve her memories in the Grotto. He suspected it would interfere if she began to feel that she was not safe or if he was pushing too hard. He was fine with that, too. He wanted to know when enough was enough- because, admittedly, he was not so good at that.

Stoneweb

Hoggle pulled Sarah's hand. She trailed a step or so behind him, taking in everything that they passed as quickly as she could. Her mind unconsciously showed her memories of places she'd passed before, and she savored every memory. She began to remember what a spoiled brat she'd been, and was decidedly glad that she wasn't fifteen anymore. 'It's not fair' crossed her mind coupled with a memory quite frequently, and she almost laughed out loud at her naïveté. There is no such thing as fair, she wanted to tell her remembered self. Life is a bitch on a good day, and she wished she could go back and make that clear to herself. Well, many of life's lessons are learned the hard way- which she found out the hard way. She had taken a rocky path and enjoyed every minute of her rebellion from her father and his second wife. She never could understand why he had chosen such a woman. Her mother had been this new one's polar opposite, and Sarah couldn't stand her stepmother.

"Watch your footing, Sarah. It gets steep here. Don't touch that stone or you'll drop to the Oubliette." Hoggle cautioned, guiding her carefully around the footpath stone and bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She smiled and thanked him, avoiding the stone he had mentioned. She forcibly kept herself out of her thoughts now.

"Melani," Hoggle said softly, "keep low. There are a number of predator birds in this section of the Stoneweb."

"Thank you, Hoggle." Melani answered, burrowing into Sarah's hair. She ran her small hands through the comparatively huge strands, taking the mats out and smoothing it. Sarah closed her eyes and let Hoggle guide her. Having her hair slightly untangled was a blessing. Melani smiled.

"Thank you, Melani," Sarah whispered. The fairy nodded before hiding herself in Sarah's now-soft hair as a fuzzy hawk-like bird shot out of nowhere directly towards Sarah. It checked itself when Melani disappeared and released what sounded suspiciously like a child's whine as it soared away.

"Damn Vawks." Hoggle muttered. "Come along. We'll be out of bird territory in a few minutes."

The Castle of Shifting Shadows

Lumini cursed the air blue when he was rebuffed in his attempts to gain access to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City once again. He could just see Jareth strutting about elatedly, knowing his woman was safe. Damn him! Sarah was not Jareth's anymore, and nothing was going to change that! The brand on her skin was irreversible. It was a sign to all who saw her that she was the property of the King of Shadows! Lumini stopped dead at that thought, suddenly knowing how he could get to her. He chuckled darkly, growing into a full-blown laugh as he realized the absurdity of the simplicity of the notion.

"Be afraid, Sarah, my love. Your nightmare has only just begun. You may have escaped it for now, but you'll realize that you are only waiting to fall back into it from your falsely good dream. You will be mine again. Soon."


	6. New Threat From The Shadows

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope, not the owner of any save Melani, Lumini, and the Castle of Shifting Shadows.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Hoggle led them quickly out of bird territory, as promised. Melani came out of her hiding place in Sarah's hair and started dancing around on her shoulder once again. The stone around them changed texture and color, signaling a new section of the Stoneweb. Sarah noticed this immediately and asked Hoggle about it.

"We're now in the section of the Stoneweb known as the Marbletwist. The stone has changed from sandstone to marble. Go ahead and feel."

Sarah did as she was told and found the stone beneath her fingers smooth and even. It was indeed marble- natural marble, growing right out of the ground. She delighted in the smoothness.

"It's like silk," she said absently. Hoggle grunted an agreement and continued moving. Melani made a face at Hoggle's back before returning to her acrobatics on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah heard Hoggle mutter something under his breath involving "faeries" and "spray", but she didn't catch all of it and merely shrugged it off.

The Castle Beyond The Goblin City

Jareth continued watching Sarah through his little bubble, scheming when he would make his entrance. He could feel Lumini's presence in the back of his mind, spying on his love. The man had finally wormed his way into Jareth's mind. Jareth shrugged the sensation off. He would let Lumini keep up his game for now. There was no power on Earth that would get Lumini into the Labyrinth now.

The Goblin King smiled softly when she commented on the marble. Little things used to make Sarah so upset before. Perhaps she had changed more than he had originally anticipated. It was possible, he supposed. Whatever had happened, he liked what he was seeing in her now.

Marbletwist

Melani continued her dance on Sarah's shoulders, sometimes dancing more on air than on her friend's flesh. It was the only thing that could keep her calm at the moment. Something was setting Melani on edge. Hoggle's appearance did not bother her. Jareth had told her that he would be sending a guide. Sarah obviously knew the little dwarf, so he was not a threat. But there was something else wrong. There was something wrong with the very air around them. There was something there that shouldn't be.

"Sarah," Melani said softly, "I think there's someone watching us."

Sarah had felt it too, but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it. A specter watched them from the shadows; she just could not for the life of her figure out who it was or what they wanted. She could sense malevolence from it.

"Jareth told me he'd be watching to keep Sarah safe." Hoggle told them absently, only half-listening to their conversation.

"This isn't Jareth," Sarah said before Melani could.

"And how would you know, sweet one?" Hoggle asked bluntly.

"I can feel anger and hatred. Like it wants to hurt us." Sarah answered. Hoggle stopped on the path and closed his great eyes. A frown passed over his features and he opened his eyes once more.

"He shouldn't be able to get in here," the dwarf muttered.

"Who?"

Hoggle didn't answer Sarah's question, only snatched her hand and hurried her down the path they'd been following. Sarah kept pace with difficulty. Her dizzy spells came less frequently by now, but they still caught her when she pushed herself too hard.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched Hoggle speed Sarah along and cursed, forcing Lumini out of his mind once more. He should have known what was going on. Lumini had used Jareth as a median to get to Sarah. He could project his physical body to a place if he had to, just so long as he knew where he was going. Jareth could only hope that Lumini had not been able to memorize every detail of the place before he'd been forced out. If he had, Sarah was in real danger. Jareth closed his eyes and communed silently with the Spirit of the Labyrinth, warning it of the possible intrusion and apologizing for his carelessness. He felt acceptance.

Jareth returned his attention to the bubble, watching Hoggle pull Sarah along relentlessly. He cursed as Sarah stumbled more than once. Concern creased his features, though he would never admit it.

"Hoggle, slow her down! She'll pass out at this rate!"

Marbletwist

Hoggle was unaware of Jareth's concerns, too wrapped in his own. He had been able to identify Lumini as the cause of the disturbance, but his powers failed there. He didn't notice Sarah faltering over her own feet more than once, nor did he notice her breathing increasing dramatically. Melani did, however, and was exercising every ounce of magic she could spare to help keep Sarah at under her own control.

They rushed out of the Marbletwist, stone surroundings giving way to grass and trees. Sarah saw a tiny purple mound of flowers and her legs shuddered. The movement caught her off-guard, and Sarah went down. Melani left her friend's shoulder as soon as the downward plunge became apparent. Hoggle stopped and whipped around when Sarah's hand left his.

Sarah was lying sprawled on the ground. Her breath came in quick, extremely short gasps, not getting her nearly enough oxygen. She couldn't get her lungs to slow down. The world spun wildly around her, so she closed her eyes quickly. She knew Hoggle was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear what. Instead, she just got back to her feet and bolted after Hoggle's already moving form.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth watched her fall and couldn't just sit there anymore. The Goblin King made sure the Labyrinth's shields were in place to keep Sarah safe while he was gone from the castle. Taking his own necessary precautions to keep the palace under control, he placed a small spell to keep everybody but him from going in and out. So doing, he morphed to his owl form and took to the air. He had to get to his love quickly.

Just Inside the Lullaby Grove

Sarah was forced to let Hoggle lead her rapidly down the path into the woods. She still couldn't see; every time she opened her eyes the world would turn and dissolve into a mess of colors and nonexistent shapes. Hoggle didn't notice- nor did Melani, who was riding Hoggle's shoulder at this point.

The dizziness was fast overcoming her mobility. Sarah's steps faltered with each new movement. Her head felt like it was twisting tighter and tighter. She could feel every muscle in her body spasm in time with her steps. If she couldn't get her breath back, she was going to fly out of control.

Hoggle led Sarah automatically down the path Jareth had instructed him to take. He was heading toward the Grotto as told. He had no idea why the Goblin King wanted Sarah there, only knew that he had to get her there.

The Grotto was inside the Lullaby Grove, just outside the Marbletwist. It was a kind of small lake, bigger than a pond, complete with waterfall in one corner. The Grotto was the most magical place in the entire Labyrinth. It was said by the more intelligent creatures that in the Grotto one's heart's desires would come true. If that were so, Hoggle could think of only one reason Jareth would want Sarah there.

Somewhere Above the Lullaby Grove

A screech owl hovered above the Lullaby Grove. Great mismatched eyes scanned what could be seen of the ground, searching for Sarah. Jareth could feel her pain even from this height and knew there wasn't much time left. She wouldn't be conscious for too much more time. Jareth's heart stopped within his feathered chest. He had just gotten his bearings. Hoggle was leading her straight to the Grotto, it was true; they were just on the side that had the waterfall! Releasing a screech of warning, he searched frantically for Sarah's form.

The Castle of Shifting Shadows

Lumini screamed his frustration to the darkness that oppressed him. He had not managed to get in. Jareth had forced him out right when the spell was about to be completed. His stump throbbed with his anger, forcing a moan of pain from his mouth. Covering the weakness with another roar of frustration, he attempted once again to enter the Labyrinth. Surprise laced through his body, cooling his anger instantly. He was able to root the spell! What had happened to the barriers the Spirit of the Labyrinth had erected? Lumini didn't think about it too hard. It was not important as he completed the spell. Lumini smirked as he was instantly transported into a hostile-feeling Labyrinth.

Just Before the Waterfall of Tears

Hoggle realized abruptly where they were. The speed at which Sarah was stumbling was not bad- he could stop her. He turned his attention to Melani, still not noticing that Sarah's eyes were all but sealed shut.

"Melani," Hoggle said softly so as not to scare Sarah, "we're coming up on the Waterfall of Tears pretty fast here. We have to stop Sarah quickly."

Melani nodded her assent, looking alarmed. She swiftly lifted off of Hoggle's shoulder and flitted back to Sarah's, speaking softly into her ear.

"Sarah. Listen to me. You have to slow down, sweet one."

Sarah could not hear Melani's words, even in her ear. Tears fell from her eyes as her lungs seized on her, refusing to continue to bring in oxygen. Her entire body gave one great shudder. She did not hear Hoggle's cry of warning nor Melani's fear-filled shriek.

A hand clamped over Sarah's wrist. Unable to do anything against the attacker she could not see, she twisted as hard as she could away from the hand. The terrain beneath her foot crumbled, and Sarah released a scream as she fell backwards- directly over the waterfall.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Jareth dove into the trees, all but blindly. He knew he was over the falls, just not where exactly. His heart beat skidded to a halt for the second time in ten minutes. Lumini stood there. He grasped Sarah's wrist and tried to yank her to him. Sarah twisted away from him and went directly over the falls. Her scream tore at Jareth.

Mentally, Jareth called for the Spirit to get Lumini out. His pleading was all it took. Lumini's form wavered and began to disappear. Jareth could hear him cursing viciously but did not stay to watch.

_Do NOT follow her yet!_ He growled in Hoggle and Melani's minds before diving over the falls after Sarah.

He abandoned his owl form half-way down. Sarah's tumbling form was just ahead of him for a split second before she disappeared under the surface of the water. Jareth reached out before hitting the water and submerging after her. The impact had knocked the air from his lungs, but he felt Sarah struggling far more than he. She was floating just above the bottom, about fifteen feet below him. Her eyes were shut and her hair billowed around her like some dark shadow. Her skin illuminated blue from the fading light falling into the water, and she looked rather like a sprite.

_Sarah._

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Sarah's entire body shuddered once. The lack of oxygen began suffocating her. Her lungs refused to assimilate any of the air, and the world still whirled around her. Her eyes felt weighted shut. Her muscles continued their protest and tremors still shook through each and every inch of her body.

_Sarah._ She moaned underwater, losing what little oxygen she had in the first place. Her mind knew the voice, but her mind had long since shut down. Her heart knew the voice- not by name, but by the emotions lacing through it.

_Don't give up. Stay conscious, Sarah. Wait- I'm coming._

Sarah couldn't move anyway, so she chose to follow the instructions. Her body seized instantly, though, and her mouth opened automatically to try and absorb the air her lungs refused to take. Water filled her mouth, and she was choking instantly.

Jareth cut through the water as easily as a knife cut through air. He reached her as her body gave one violent jerk and she went limp.

_No! Sarah, hold on to me. You must not lose awareness! Stay awake!_

He felt her trying to do as he said. He could feel her struggle to breath and went for the surface as fast as he could. She clung pitifully to him, unable to do anything else. Jareth broke the surface and composed himself quickly, getting his breath back hastily. He turned to Sarah, still in his arms. Her eyes still didn't open, and he could tell she was too weak to fight him.

_Sarah?_

She didn't respond. Jareth held her to him and kicked for the shoreline. Once he reached it, he pulled her up half-underneath him. She stayed limp and unresisting- but she wasn't breathing.

"Sarah," he whispered. She moaned once in response. Her face turned to the side and the water trapped in her mouth pooled in the sand beneath her. One cough racked her body and then she went completely still.

Jareth lowered his face hers. He matched his lips against Sarah's and opened her mouth with his tongue. Delving as deep as he could, he forced her to respond to his advances and wake up. Weakly at first, then with more resolve, Sarah reacted. When Jareth finally pulled back to make sure she was breathing, Sarah's eyes opened.

"Sarah," he murmured tenderly. Her eyes were glazed for a moment as the world continued to spin. It finally settled as her lungs inflated for the first time in many minutes. His wet hair stuck to his face and hung in dripping strands around her eyes. She saw thin lips, a narrow nose, and mismatched eyes. Without saying a word, Sarah pulled Jareth's face back to her own, kissing him as fiercely as she knew how. Memory crashed into her mind- she had found herself in his eyes. Tongues battled for dominance as remembered lust raced through both bodies.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The voice sent ice shooting through Sarah's veins.


	7. Knowledge of Impending Annihilation

**_Disclaimer:_** This is getting pretty redundant, don't you think? Y'all know what's mine and what ain't.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Jareth shot to his feet, standing before Sarah like a guardian statue. Lumini's eyes were locked on Sarah's. Everything he'd ever done to her surfaced in her mind, and it took all of her self-control not to whimper in fear.

"You have no business here, Lumini. Get out." Jareth spoke in a neutral tone of voice, but Sarah could feel his rage. The Lord of the Dark smirked arrogantly.

"What's the matter, Jareth? Can't keep your own kingdom under control?"

Jareth wisely did not take the bait the words were meant to be. Sarah stayed on the ground, watching her fate unfold before her. The two may be all talk, but she knew Jareth would fight for his love just as fiercely as Lumini would fight for his revenge. Sarah held perfectly still, the childish thought that movement would break the veil of calm barely concealing the deep animosity between the two of them.

"I do have business here, Goblin King," Lumini sneered, "and she crouches behind you like a worm."

Sarah's lips curled back in a snarl. If her body would let her, she would have launched herself at the Lord of the Dark and torn his cocky head off his egotistical shoulders. She could barely hold her head up at the moment, however, so she contented herself by releasing an animal-like growl.

To which Lumini only laughed.

"I like that, my little love."

"Sarah," Jareth spoke only her name. Sarah stilled below him and composed herself. She refused to give the man reason to taunt if she could help it. Lumini's attention shifted to Jareth. He held up the stump of his hand.

"I have a revenge to collect, Jareth," he said viciously.

"She does not belong to you. You have no claim over her."

"But I do. Just ask the little bitch. Sarah, show him your chest."

Sarah shrugged and opened what was left of her shirt, exposing herself to both men. Jareth's eyes darkened in appreciation. Lumini's eyes darkened in rage. Sarah's chest was now an expanse of flawlessly pale flesh. The brand Lumini had placed on her had disappeared completely, along with many of the scars inflicted because of the torture. The scars were now pink raised ridges, fading into Sarah's natural peachy skin tone.

"I marked you," Lumini growled.

"Apparently not," Jareth said, amused, "but I have." Jareth turned Sarah and pulled her shirt down past her shoulders to show the tattoo of his crystal. It was still there, perfect in every respect save one. One of her new scars split the crystal in half, directly down the center.

"She belongs to me!" Lumini snarled, composure slipping to show a far less pretty sight: his ire was gruesome on his features. Sarah calmly slipped the remnants of her shirt back over her shoulders. That serenity drove Lumini to rash actions.

Jareth was knocked out of the way with the force of Lumini's leap. The Lord of the Dark landed on top of Sarah, his hands around her throat. His grip tightened at her stifled screams, effectively cutting off her air flow for the second time in ten minutes. Jareth tackled Lumini, knocking the Lord of the Dark off his love. Sarah gasped for air, bolting upright. Lumini growled as Jareth pinned him.

"Enough!"

Jareth froze mid-punch. Sarah rushed to Jareth's side, but Lumini wrenched her to him, nearly pulling her arm out of the socket in the process. Jareth's eyes followed the progression, the only part of him not affected by Lumini's Holding spell. Lumini smirked more arrogantly that Jareth himself ever had been. Sarah was struggling weakly in the Shadow Lord's arms. He was all but holding her up, though, so there was nothing she could do to help herself. She locked eyes with Jareth, terror at being captured again and love for the Goblin King pouring into her gaze.

_Jareth, do not follow me. _

The Goblin King's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't possibly think he wouldn't come after her!

_Jareth, I am going to die. He will take a slow-_

Sarah's thoughts stopped for a moment, and her eyes closed in the imagery brought to her on the mention of her rather unsavory death.

_He is going to kill me the slowest way he knows how. I don't want you to see that._

_I won't let him win!_

"So, the great Goblin King has fallen at last. He fell at the feet of a woman. And now he falls at the base of inevitable defeat."

_Jareth, there's something I have to tell you-_

"How easy it would be to kill you, Jareth. One wave of my hand, and you would drop with the weight of death. But I won't. Because I want you to live."

_-something I should have told you a long time ago-_

"I want you to live with the knowledge that you were rendered helpless while I took the one thing you ever cared about in this life. I want you to live knowing that you could do nothing while I killed her."

_-the reason for everything; why I took lovers-_

"You will lie awake at night with the knowledge that the one thing you ever wanted was taken from you as easily as one picks a flower."

_-rather than just settling down-_

"You will scream her name long after her mangled body lies moldering to dust, knowing you could do nothing to stop her death."

_-none of them meant anything-_

"And I will smile at your torment, knowing that the unshakable Goblin King was brought tumbling down because of a murder so easy it will take me hours to savor."

_-because none of them were you._

"Take one last look, Jareth. Remember her as she is now. Because when I bring her back to you from beyond the Veil, you will not know her corpse."

Jareth looked Sarah in the eye, drinking in her words; drinking in the emotions she was setting forth for him to feast upon. Lumini's arm tightened around Sarah, and the two of them began to fade into shadow. The spell on Jareth loosened as slowly as the Shadow Lord and the love of his life were vanishing.

_I love you, Jareth._

The Castle of Shifting Shadows

Sarah cried out as Lumini tossed her casually away from him when they appeared in his castle. She instinctively curled into a sphere. Lumini laughed.

"Oh, we aren't staying here, little love. I just could not teleport us to where we're going from the Labyrinth." She heard him rustling around in the darkness, then felt his hand clamp over her wrist.

"Shall we, then?"

The Grotto

Jareth felt himself being torn in two. His love had just been taken to be executed after torture. He could never get her back! _Wait…._

Lumini's words floated across Jareth's mind.

"…_when I bring her back from beyond the Veil…"_

Lumini wasn't going to kill her at his castle! Lumini was taking her to the surface to die!

On the Shores of the Pacific Ocean

Lumini threw Sarah unceremoniously on the sand. It was near midnight, from what Sarah could judge by the full moon. They were nowhere near anything- just a blank stretch of beach, unmarked by human contact. He must have brought them miles from anywhere. Sarah took in a deep breath. She was going to die- and she was going to die alone.

"You have a lot to answer for, little love."

Sarah looked up at Lumini, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing the fear she felt.

"I have done nothing wrong," she stated boldly. Lumini growled something unintelligible and made to hit her. He checked himself before his palm made contact with her skin and pulled back instead.

"Don't speak," he said. Sarah felt her vocal cords seize up at the spell. "I am going to kill you tonight, under your full moon."


	8. Pain Is Of This Life Only

**_Disclaimer:_** Redundancy should be a sin.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Jareth sat rooted in place by the audacity shown in the move Lumini was taking. Taking Sarah to the surface could potentially expose him. He could be killed by humans on the surface- humans that feared his power. Anybody that had studied human history knew they were terrified of what they themselves did not have. Lumini's powers were a dead give away that he did not belong there- and they could kill him for it.

The Goblin King quickly rose to his feet, growling curses at Lumini for taking his love for a second time. It was easy enough for him to shift to the Veil. He didn't know where to go on the surface, but if he scanned for the Shadow Lord's power, he should find him. So, for lack of a better place to go, Jareth slid through the Veil to Sarah's home.

On the Shores of the Pacific Ocean

Sarah's scream was thrown back at her mockingly as it rolled back toward her on the waves of the ocean. Fire raced along each and every vein, ice following in its wake. She could actually feel the air bubbles in her microcirculatory system. She could feel the touch of Death, but she also felt Lumini keeping her final lover at bay.

"Do not pray for Death's Kiss so quickly, little love. We have much farther to go before this night is through."

Lumini's calm words elicited tears from Sarah. Already her muscles burned from the abuse she was receiving. The only thing she knew anymore was pain. Two thoughts occupied her agonized, haze-filled mind: the pain, and Jareth. She knew what Lumini was trying to do. Before Sarah died, he was going to force Jareth out of her mind. Part of her told her to let go of Jareth's memory so that she could die and no longer endure anymore of the torture. But a louder half told her to hold on.

_Pain is only momentary._

Sarah's Bedroom

Jareth stood at Sarah's windowsill, eyes closed. His mind was scanning the coastline for Lumini's presence. He knew he would have to take on the Shadow King alone, but that didn't bother him. Two thoughts resided in his mind: Sarah, and Revenge. His love for Sarah was just as strong as his need for revenge against the wrongs done to her. He would kill Lumini on this night, beneath this foreign moon. He just had to find him first.

On The Shores of the Pacific Ocean

"Such a pity…" Lumini imitated Jareth's voice.

"You will _never_ be him!" Sarah growled. Her show of bravado was rewarded with a knife dug into her thigh. Sarah's battered body couldn't take too much more abuse. A slow grin slid over Lumini's face as he knew what he could do to most hurt both her and Jareth. He withdrew the dagger from Sarah's thigh and used the edge to cut off the remainder of her threadbare clothing. She could hardly move at this point, let alone fight him off. The edge of the dagger trailed down her body, drawing blood in strange and secret patterns, lines drawn together, crossing and linking to create everything and nothing, etching into her flesh a design of life and death- a pattern of meaning and nonentity, carved and drawn out of blood. She released small squeaks of pain and an occasional moan as the knife slid deeper.

She was too far gone to see Lumini slipping the knife steadily lower on her body.

Sarah's Bedroom

Jareth growled curse after curse in frustration. His mental scan was doing relatively little. He could not find Lumini- which should have been impossible. No one else in the Aboveground could possibly have the amount of power the Shadow Lord possessed. It should have been a cakewalk to find his adversary. But he could not pinpoint the power. So he did the only other thing that could help him find Sarah. Jareth entered Sarah's mind. The emotions she was exuding flooded his system, rubbing his entire system raw with pain and need. Strangely, there was no fear.

"Oh, my love. My brave little love."

Jareth continued to feel what Sarah felt. Quite suddenly, there was a spike of fear. It disappeared almost as quickly as it had come, but Lumini had done something to frighten her. What was it?

On the Shores of the Pacific Ocean

The dagger in Lumini's grasp steadily slid deeper into Sarah's flesh, drawing more and more blood. The sand beneath Sarah was slowly staining red. The drops of blood marred the clean lines the Shadow Lord had made, and the pattern slowly began to look like his crest. As the mark was finished, the knife trailed through the cuts, moving downwards to Sarah's entrance. She felt fear for the first time that night.

"I can take only one thing from Jareth now," Lumini snarled, "and that thing is your ability to bear his children. You will never see him again. You will be found when the sun rises, unrecognizable and undeniably dead."

The tip of the knife parted her slick folds, somehow managing not to prick her in the process. The breath she drew in seemed to stop all of time.

Sarah's Bedroom

Jareth swore well enough to make a dozen sailors cover their ears. Every molecule in his body screamed for him to get to her, to take her back from Lumini. How could he sit there and do nothing as his love was…was….

What _was_ Lumini doing, dammit! Sarah refused to open her eyes. That was understandable, Jareth told himself. The final image burned into her eyes would not be her tormenter. But if she didn't open her eyes, he would not be able to find her.

_Where are you?_

_Jareth?_

The Goblin King breathed a sigh of relief as she answered him. She was still conscious enough to speak to him mind-to-mind, if nothing else. That was definitely a good sign.

_Tell me where he took you, Sarah._

_I told you not to follow me, didn't I?_

The tone Sarah used was final. She was prepared to accept her fate. She would die this night, without lifting a finger to save herself. Jareth was not going to let that happen.

_Where ARE you?_

_I-_

Her reply cut off as her mind screamed with the pain. Jareth's ears were ringing with an echo of her shriek.

On the Shores of the Pacific Ocean

Lumini gently slid the knife in, mocking Sarah's persistence with almost gentleman-like grace. Sarah tried to keep her muscles loose to prevent the pain, but they clamped automatically onto the foreign object.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lumini's tone was pseudo-soothing, "did that hurt?" His words mingled with Sarah's scream. The knife was removed just as slowly as it had been inserted. Sarah's relief was short-lived as the knife was rammed back into its makeshift sheath. There was no gentility this time. Sarah's scream tore out of her raw throat, cracking at the end.

"Is that better?"

Sarah's Bedroom

Jareth felt he was going insane.

_Sarah, please! Please tell me where you are!_

His only reply was an agonized sobbing. He sensed she was beyond communication.

_Anything! Where are you! _

He finally received a sound that he could go on, a sound he could find her with.

Ocean waves.

On the Shores of the Pacific Ocean

The knife finally stopped carving into Sarah. Her relief was palpable. Lumini snickered. He placed the dagger reverently back in its sheath without bothering to clean it off. Sarah's sobs rolled back across the waves, amplifying them to sound like she was multiplied by three million.

"Where is your Goblin King now?" Lumini snarled, sprinkling sand onto her body. The salt in the grains made the wounds burn. Her cries became softer but no less intense in levels of pain. Lumini smiled, then pressed the length of his body up against her writhing form. Tears cascaded down, darkening the sand that wasn't already red with her blood. Lumini gently, mockingly, ran his fingers through her hair. Sarah had to stop herself from curling into him and his tender embrace. She felt his lips descend to hers and bit back at his kiss- hard. He swore and pulled back. She managed to smirk at the blood smeared there. He retaliated with a slap. Lumini drew his knife one final time.

Somewhere Above Lumini and Sarah

Jareth hovered in his owl form somewhere above Sarah and the Lord of the Shadows. He was silently promising all kinds of levels of Hell on Lumini as soon as he could get Sarah away. He screamed at himself to go to her now, to stop this assault before she was beyond his help. But he knew he couldn't. If he wanted to best Lumini, he'd have to fight dirty. A mental grin grew in Jareth. Fighting dirty was his favorite way to engage the enemy. He watched, waiting for his chance.

On the Shores of the Pacific Ocean

Sarah's entire body trembled now. Not from fear, though- from exhaustion. Her loss of blood would make any mortal have passed out long since. Lumini kept her awake with a simple spell. She could not feel the pain if she was not awake. The knife's edge dragged carefully along a pale patch of skin: just at the base of her neck. Her chest stopped moving to take in breath. Her eyes stayed firmly shut: she knew death was there.

"Sarah," he whispered almost reverently, "do you know why you are going to die?"

"Everyone dies," Sarah managed to whisper, "perhaps this is my time."

"Pretty words for one bound to Death. You are going to die because you no longer amuse me. You are going to die because Jareth loved you. You are going to die because I wanted you more than anything. You are going to die for all these reasons, Sarah, and nothing that will happen now is going to change my mind. You will die alone, with no one to weep for you. The way that I will die when my own time comes."

With those final words, Lumini drew back the knife and slashed open Sarah's throat. He stood back, pocketing the knife as she grew still as death.

"You are my one great love, Sarah. That you chose him is why I decided neither could have you."

Lumini strode away, not once looking back. Jareth picked that moment to dive. Lumini never heard his nemesis coming. Jareth didn't waste any time with pointless moves. Fury coursed through every micro-molecule in his body. He used that anger- before Lumini had any comprehension of what was going on, Jareth tore off the Shadow Lord's head.

"Never mess with the Labyrinth," Jareth snarled.

The Goblin King turned away from Lumini's corpse, abandoning both his enemy and his ire, turning to the second corpse on the beach.

"Oh, Sarah."

Jareth gathered her limp form to his body, murmuring her name over and over, as though calling to her might bring her back. Although he didn't realize it, tears coursed down his cheeks for the first time in his existence.

"Oh, my love! Please come back to me!"

Jareth's cries rolled back at him, bourn on the waves.


	9. The New Face of the Future

**_Disclaimer:_** Alright, this is getting pretty bad. Y'all are aware that Jareth isn't mine, or I'd be the one getting credit for his beauty.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Sarah was laid out on her bed. She rubbed her fingers absently along the scar at the base of her neck, thinking, as she did so often now, of Jareth. Memories haunted her, in and out of dreams or nightmares. She could barely live anymore. She didn't want to live without him, but, as he'd made it clear (though he'd said nothing), she was unnecessary to him anymore. Her eyes drifted closed, and her traitorous mind forced her to relive what happened after her death once again.

_Within Sarah's Dreams_

_Jareth held Sarah to him as he brought the three of them back across the Veil. Lumini's body he merely tossed to a few of the goblins standing idly._

"_Throw that to the Pits. If I see it ever again, I will kill each and every one of you." Sarah's body in his arms, coupled with the tears in their King's voice, forced them to action faster than the threat. The Goblin King bypassed every room in his palace, going straight for the Ballroom. She would recognize that place. Jareth laid out his love on the floor, taking in every injury. Each new wound forced a knife deeper into his heart. He had been unable to stop them from happening._

"_Oh, my love, I'm not what you needed, am I?" _

_Sarah's body did not move even once. Her form was still, rigidly retaining her last look: eyes softly closed, mouth slightly open, body covered in scores and marks and blood. One could almost say she looked peaceful. Jareth saw her as sensual, even though she was dead._

_Jareth could feel the Spirit of the Labyrinth nearby, could feel its sorrow at her loss. The Goblin King cried more tears than had ever been shed within the castle walls. How could he have been too late? She was dead now, all because he had been unable to stop the Shadow Lord from making his final move._

"_Sarah, I love you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, my love," Jareth turned away, unable to look upon his love any longer. He sat hunched over on the floor, sobbing softly, occasionally keening his agony to the Heavens. The goblins in the citadel could hear him, and they quivered in both fear and grief. Sarah meant a lot to the entire Labyrinth. Her loss was a blow to them all._

_The Labyrinth itself shook, going so far as to release an unearthly bellow of rage and regret. Jareth's cries were drowned out in the Labyrinth's. There was no consolation for the Land of the Goblins. Sarah was a part of them all. Now she was lost to them forever. Jareth felt the Spirit of the Labyrinth close by him, trying to express some semblance of comfort. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Jareth spoke to no one in particular, "She's dead because of me." Something bright flashed on the outside of Jareth's vision. Turning to look, Jareth's mouth dropped open. _

_Sarah's entire body shimmered with white light and pale glitter. The Spirit of the Labyrinth could be seen for the first time. A pale form, fragile and almost too faint to be seen, turned and smiled almost sadly at the Goblin King. Jareth stared and gaped in absolute shock._

"_Goblin King, I can bring her back. But until she realizes what has happened and her true worth to the Land of the Goblins and the Labyrinth itself, you cannot ever see her again. Until you realize the depth of your need for her, and your dependency on the Labyrinth itself, she will be lost to you forever. You will need her here, because she is going to become the Spirit of the Labyrinth. I will enter her, breathe life along her veins once more, and I will become she as much as she will become me. But you will drive her back to the Surface until my stipulations are met. If you do not, I will leave her, and both of us will be lost to the Labyrinth forever. Should this happen, you and all within will die. Entropy will take place and the Labyrinth itself will die, dissolving into blackness. Do I make myself clear, Goblin King?"_

_Jareth could only mutely nod. Lose his love forever after gaining her back from death? How could he? But, as the Spirit said, he had to. For her._

_Sarah's body lifted off the floor completely, floating among the chandeliers and the fog that perpetually filled the Ballroom. She appeared ethereal and sensual, fragile but at the same time completely solid. The white light grew so bright it hurt Jareth's eyes to watch, but he couldn't bear to look away. Her body shuddered violently once, twice, then was still. She drifted back to the floor of the Ballroom- completely naked and covered in pale, soft scars. She was whole once more._

_Jareth knelt beside his love, taking one pale hand between both of his. He forced a hard look into his eyes: a stony mixture of refusal and sorrow. He had to make her go back. Only until he realized how much she meant to him, he told himself. Her eyes fluttered open to look into his. Jareth knew he couldn't let her speak; he would lose his nerve._

"_I'm sending you back to the Surface, Sarah. Lumini is dead. You need not fear he will return to come after you. Know your worth to us, Sarah, and you may be able to return one day." Jareth waved his hand casually and Sarah disappeared. Only when she was gone did he allow himself to cry once more._

_End dream_

Sarah awoke with a start. She brushed angrily at the tears on her face. Tears were not going to change the fact that he did not want her in the Labyrinth any longer. But why? Why would he drive her away when the Labyrinth meant so much to her? Why would he force her out when he meant so much to her? She didn't understand. She knew she had to discover it, though, or she would never get the chance to tell him how much he'd hurt her.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth sat idly on his throne, staring into the bubble he'd conjured to watch Sarah. It had been almost a year since he'd been forced to push her away. This was the first time he'd let himself look at her. She was seventeen now, practically a woman. She had filled out nicely, he saw, though something seemed very different about her. Her eyes were deeper, more sorrowful, and a Hell of a lot more knowing. The room she rested in was not the one at her Father's house, though she'd decorated it much like that one. How had so much happened? How could it have gotten so bad for her? Jareth angrily threw the bubble away from him, where it shattered against a stone wall.

The Goblin King looked exactly the same as he had before, if a little more disheveled. He hadn't been able to think of anything but Sarah. In an effort to get her off his mind and ease the pain of her being gone, he'd managed to organize the goblins somewhat and begun extensive repairs to the castle, grounds, and citadel. The gardens had never looked so good. The castle was stunningly clean and in gorgeous repair. It was no longer falling apart. The goblin's own homes had been repaired and even painted, so it was now a barrage of bright colors.

But no matter what he did with his time, something seemed strange to Jareth. He conjured another bubble to stare at his love. She was still on her bed, angrily brushing at tears on her face. Something startled her, and as she looked up, the image dissolved within the bubble. Jareth swore viciously. How had that happened?

What had caused her to block him from seeing her?

Sarah's Room

Once things had calmed down again, Sarah allowed Jareth to view her once more. She was upset with herself for having to stop him in the first place: it was, after all, the first time he'd done so in the eleven months it'd been since he'd forced her out. Perhaps he did want her with him after all. Sarah wished there was a way she could see him again. That was all she wanted, after all. She knew that without her, the Labyrinth would crumble into dust. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she knew.

How could she face him, knowing what she knew now? After all that had happened, how could he still want her? She knew he thought her death was his fault. But wasn't it true that her new life was his doing as well? If he hadn't loved her so much, why would the Spirit of the Labyrinth have brought her back? Especially with her… well, why had the Spirit given her a second chance?

But how much can a used woman mean to a fey man?

The Castle Beyond The Goblin City

Jareth watched in amazement as the bubble filled again with Sarah's visage. _She_ had stopped him from seeing her? But why? Was there something he was not allowed to know? What could possibly force her to block him from seeing her? Was she ashamed of something, frightened of something, unwilling to tell him something? The Goblin King stood, donning his glitterized purple cape and shimmering through to the Veil. It was time he paid his love a visit.

Sarah's Room

Sarah stood and stretched, forcing the last of her thoughts of Jareth from her mind. If he had still wanted her, he would have come for her by now. She walked to the bassinet and stared down at the son of Shadows. Heir to the Hierarchy of Evil, she had been unable to lift a finger against the baby. He looked quite a bit like his father, which sometimes made it hard for Sarah to look at him. The doctors she had seen about it told her it was just post-partum depression and recommended she see a psychiatrist, especially if she was thinking about harming the child. She had tried to kill him, once. She held him in her arms and, watching his calm face all the while, she tried to drown both herself and him. A nurse had walked by at that moment and taken the child from her, buzzing frantically for help. Sarah had tried desperately to regain the infant from the nurse. They had taken him from her for almost a week- no one would take him as their own, so Sarah promised to be good to the baby. She was regularly checked up on by doctors to make sure she was no longer trying to kill her child, but other than that she was alone. Alone with baby Núramórea. She had named him 'Deep Dark'. Though most of the time, she just called him Nyx, meaning 'Of The Night'. Both name and nickname seemed to fit.

Nyx reached up to Sarah with a smirk rather like his Father's on his face. She reached down and retrieved him from his place. At two months old, he was in perfect health. He hadn't been sick, and was relatively quiet. She cuddled him close, almost able to forget who had fathered him.

"What the fuck is this?" Jareth exclaimed. Sarah whipped around. Núramórea stared at the newcomer, glaring as well as an infant of two months can glare.

"Jareth…?"

"A baby, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded mutely, unable to look at him. When she finally looked up again, glitter was settling on her carpet. She forced back the tears that threatened and rocked Núramórea to stop herself from trying to hurt him. He had forced her love from her life jus as easily as his father had. Anguish, regret, fear, self-loathing all swept through Sarah. She would never see Jareth again.

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

Jareth sat on his bed in a state of absolute shock. There was no doubt who that baby belonged to. If the child should grow, he could inherit his father's legacy. He could potentially kill Sarah. Sarah could not be left alone with the baby. But how could Jareth accept the Shadow Lord's heir?

The Goblin King bolted to his feet, suddenly understanding what the Spirit of the Labyrinth had told him. To have Sarah back, he had to consent to Lumini's baby as well. He smiled sadly. He would be inviting Death in for dinner.

The Graveyard

It was close on midnight on the surface, three weeks after Jareth had disappeared from Sarah's life for the third time. Sarah was sitting on a tombstone in the Graveyard where she'd first met the Goblin King. Núramórea was settled in his tram right behind her. She watched his sleeping form.

It was good she was such a clever charmer. She had been kicked out of her father's house when it was discovered she was pregnant. They refused to support her because she could not tell them who the father was. She knew, but she couldn't tell them. She'd bought the apartment she lived in now with the money she had saved up from her own Mother's Will and the small acting jobs she'd done around town. To keep it, she'd had to get several little jobs. She'd even resorted to sleeping with her boss once or thrice to get the money she needed to keep her new home.

"Jareth…" She whispered, once. Then a single tear trailed down her cheek. He was lost to her forever. A hand gloved in black took the tear from her cheek. Sarah, startled, looked up just as the Goblin King knelt in front of her.

"Don't cry, love. Tears remind us of what we would do better to forget."

Sarah threw her arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as she could.

"I can't live without you, Sarah. Return to the Labyrinth with me. Serve by my side as Goblin Queen."

Sarah pulled back, her gaze shooting to the tram behind her. Jareth smiled softly.

"He comes too, my love. I am not so cruel as to murder a child."

Sarah nodded and lifted the baby into her arms.

"I have named him Núramórea, Jareth. Though most of he time I just call him Nyx."

"Deep Dark; of the night. Fitting names for a Son of the Shadow."

"Perhaps we can teach him to forget his heritage."

"Perhaps, my love."

As they shifted through the Veil, back to the Castle Beyond the Golin City, both were too wrapped up in themselves to notice Núramórea open his eyes. And smile wickedly.

* * *

A/N: That's it, y'all. That is The Face Of The Past. I must admit, it turned out rather well. I'm toying with the idea of making a sequel. Let me know your opinions. Much love, Eden. 


End file.
